Elizabeth
by Alayna Wood
Summary: A story revolving around my OC, Elizabeth Atlas, and Yusei Fudo. Just a little bit about her life with the Enforcers. Yusei x OC. Just to be safe, I bumped it up to M. Chapter 7 is a little dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Most of this story will take place prior to Jack's escape from Satellite. They are all around age 17. And, well, I'mma try and keep this from being TOO mushy. I can't stand those sappy sweet stories. Enough of my incessant babbling. **

**_Let's rev it up!_**

"Yusei!" Called the raven-haired girl. "Yusei, look what I have! It's a Gyakutenno Megami card!"

The young female held out what she was holding towards Yusei. He looked over to her and smiled. "That's a nice card, Eliza! Where'd you find it?"

"I didn't. Jack gave it to me! He said I was gonna have to learn how to duel like you and Crow, so he decided to help me find nice cards! Well, about as nice as we can get around here…," Eliza trailed off.

Yusei walked over to Eliza and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We'll get out of here one day, I promise!" He said encouragingly. Eliza stared up into his eyes, looking for any sign of a joke. _Surely he's pulling a trick on me. There's no WAY Trudge would let us get out of here!_ She searched his unwavering gaze and saw not trickery; all she saw was fierce determination. Yusei flashed one of his trademark smiles down to her. _You know, why does he have to be so much taller than me? It makes it hard to be intimidating! We're both 15; why am I so much shorter? Is it because – "_

Eliza's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her brother's voice. She quickly squirmed her way out of Yusei's grasp and went to greet her brother, Jack Atlas, who was glaring daggers at Yusei, though the spiky-headed teen feigned innocence. _Geez, he can be so damn overprotective. He should know Yusei wouldn't try anything…. If Yusei was planning on making me do something I would regret, he probably would have tried it by now! _

"Jack, keep your eyes to yourself. I don't need to hear "The Speech" from you again. Once was enough torture!" Eliza exclaimed. She knew exactly what was going through his mind. "And before you bring it up, NO, there's nothing going on between Yusei and I. There never has been. So you can stop worrying about being an uncle this early in life!"

Jack noticed that Eliza had left out the words, 'And never will be', but didn't bring it up. After all, he would like to keep at least SOME of his dignity. Eliza could be quite insulting when she was angered. Not to mention deadly accurate with the punches. He winced from the memory.

The great friend that he was, Yusei brought up a new subject that disrupted the staring contest that had ensued after Eliza's witty comments. "So, Jack, any luck catching that other gang?" Yusei inquired, knowing that was one of the two reasons why he came to Yusei's home, the other being his little sister. Although he was arrogant on the outside, Jack really did care for his sister. He didn't even like leaving her alone with his best friend, though he had to a lot. He looked after Eliza like a big brother should. But she did occasionally rebel against him. One time, he told her to go to sleep at exactly 7:30, so she did. After a lot of muttered curses, of course. The next night she slept at Yusei's. Jack never made her go to bed at a specific time again.

"Yeah Yusei, I located them. Kalin and Crow took them out. Said we needed a break. I dunno why though; they work just as hard as you and I do!" Jack answered.

"Good. That's one less for us to worry about," commented Yusei with a glint in his eyes that did not escape Eliza's notice. He looked at her as Jack walked upstairs to give the two some privacy. Jack knew that Eliza and Yusei were a lot closer than Yusei and Jack, or even Jack and Eliza!

"What?" Eliza inquired, wondering why he was staring at her.

"Nothing," replied Yusei. "Nothing at all."

"Something's up, Yusei Fudo; I can see it in your eyes! Now tell me what the problem is. And _don't lie to me!" _demanded Eliza with a determined frown upon her pale features.

"….Kalin's been acting weird lately. He's a lot more violent than he used to be. And it worries me," Yusei confessed. His friend was starting to take things too far. They had already taken out most of the duel gangs around the Satellite, and now Kalin was trying to compose new ideas for the Enforcers; most of which involved violence of some kind.

"Don't be worried about him, Yusei! He may have changed for now, but you guys are his friends! And as his friends, you need to help him become the Kalin he used to be. Don't count your chickens before they hatch, remember?" encouraged Eliza with grin. She knew that wasn't the only thing bothering him, but she wasn't going to bother him about the other bit.

Yusei smirked at the metaphor. He had taught her that one when they were younger. "How can I possibly worry about him, when you're here to make my worries go away?" he asked, realizing that if you read beneath the lines you could figure out just how much he cared for her.

"…You can't." Eliza reached out and gripped his hand. Yusei's heart started galloping as soon as she made contact with his skin. He knew he shouldn't feel this way; after all it was his best friend's sister! But there was no denying that he was in love with Elizabeth Atlas.

Her stormy grey eyes looked into his, searching for some unknown information. Satisfied with what she found, Eliza stepped closer to Yusei so that he had to look down to see her face and she threw her arms around his neck. He cautiously wrapped his own around her waist. He had five words to say, and he was determined to do so.

"I love you, Elizabeth Atlas."

**A/N: Not too bad, is it? Review, please? Not sure if I should even continue to the third chapter.**

**Ciao!**

**~Dianalee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I fixed it by downloading a free two month trial. Gotta make it last!**

**And there might have been some confusion from the previous chapter. The boys and Eliza are at Martha's, but she has had to go somewhere, so they're on their own. And I might have Yusei a little OOC, but he'd always been that way to Eliza, they were alone, and she was both being comforted and comforting him. If he does seem OOC, know that he'll only be like that around Eliza. Enough of my yammering; on with the story!**

**Here's the second chapter of ****Elizabeth!**

**Enjoy!**

"_I love you, Elizabeth Atlas."_

Eliza's eyes widened in shock, but then returned to their normal size in satisfaction as Yusei's words sank in. His arms tensed around her waist when he heard Jack moving around upstairs and quickly released her. Disappointed, she allowed her own arms to fall down to her sides and fell onto the couch. Moments later she was sound asleep. Yusei smirked down at her and went to sit down on the left end of the sofa, but Eliza's feet were in the way. He quickly picked her feet up and placed them in his lap, careful not to disturb her. Soon he was fast asleep as well. Jack walked down the stairs and saw them together, and his earlier thoughts came back to his attention. He knew the two were responsible and wouldn't allow anything to happen, but he couldn't help but have doubts. It was his best friend and sister, after all. Jack shook his head, clearing his thoughts in the process. _They're good for each other,_ he thought. _Eliza brings out the youth in Yusei and makes him less serious. And Yusei pulls out Eliza's soft, vulnerable side and keeps her sarcasm and wit somewhat at bay. More than Crow and I can, at least._

Jack went and got a blanket out of the closet to his right and draped it over the two. With a sudden thought, Jack pulled out the camera he kept hidden in his breast pocket and captured the couple's sweet moment on video. Grinning, he walked back to his bedroom. _Now I have leverage against her! _With that thought, Jack lay down in his bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He was asleep within minutes.

~~~Next Day~~~

Yusei opened his eyes to a bright light and felt something sitting in his lap. He looked down and saw Eliza curled up into a ball, her head in his lap. _She must have turned around in her sleep! _Feeling her pillow moving, Eliza slowly lifted her eyelids.

"Wha-," she began, but stopped when she remembered where she had slept. Eliza quickly sat up and Yusei started laughing.

_He's laughing at me!_ Eliza realized.

"It's not funny!" Eliza snapped, but she wasn't really angry with him. Her reaction just caused Yusei to laugh even harder. "It's not!"

He stopped laughing physically, but his eyes were gleaming with humour. "You sure?" Yusei teased. "Because I think it was hilarious!"

Eliza playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm_ positive_!"

She got to her feet and went into the kitchen to make their breakfast: pancakes and toast. After about an hour, there was a feast set out. "Yusei!" Eliza called. "Go upstairs and get Jack; Crow and Kalin should be here in a few minutes."

He voiced a quiet "okay" and headed upstairs just as the front door opened, and in walked Kalin and Crow.

"Eliza!" shouted Crow as he ran over to her and pulled her into a bear hug. "Gotten into any good fights recently, or seen any tough duel gangs?"

Eliza smirked and replied, "I've seen only one tough duel gang around lately-" Crow looked at her expectantly, but she didn't answer exactly like he thought she would. "-and you guys took them out yesterday. Shame."

Crow and Eliza both burst into laughter after her remark, but Kalin looked anything _but_ amused. In fact, he looked downright murderous.

Noticing his facial expression, Eliza spoke, "Lighten up, Kalin. You know I was joking! You guys are the best duel gang I know!"

At her comment, Kalin seemed to relax just a fraction. Not much, but he didn't look like he was about to kill his friend's sister anymore. In the silence that ensued after Kalin's overreaction, Yusei and Jack made their way down the stairs.

Feeling the tension between Eliza and Kalin, Yusei said, "If you guys stay out here too much longer, the food's gonna get cold. So let's eat!"

"…I'm not hungry anymore," replied Kalin as he walked over to the sofa and plopped down on a cushion.

Yusei and Jack looked at each other for a moment, and then led Crow and Eliza into Martha's dining room, where the table was laden with pancakes and toasted bread. Once everybody else was served, Eliza excused herself to go wash the dishes. Yusei watched her collect the dirty dishes and walk into the kitchen, Crow and Jack digging into their breakfast as if they hadn't seen food in a week. He quietly got up and walked into the kitchen after Eliza had.

"Kalin has changed," was what she murmured when she heard Yusei step in behind her. "More than I thought. He used to joke along with me, but now he's taking me so seriously….,"

Yusei just reached out for her hand and gently pulled her against him, comforting her in the only way he knew how. Eliza started sobbing softly into his chest. Yusei knew that she and Kalin were once very close, and of course she missed her friend.

"Shh…. It's alright….," he whispered into her ear, which seemed to calm her crying. Eliza pulled back just a little and looked up at him.

"I'm so-," she was cut off by Yusei's lips pressing against her own. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "You have no reason to be sorry. You don't need to be tough and independent all the time, you know. I'm here for you. Always."

"….I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! It means a lot! Enjoy chapter three of ****Elizabeth!**

"…_.I know."_

Yusei leaned down and passionately kissed Eliza again. She forgot about the dishes completely as her lips moved with his. Yusei's hand moved to the back of Eliza's head to hold it in place, her own moving through his hair. Just then, the door opened and Jack's hulking figure stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at Yusei, who let go of Eliza immediately. She also pulled back, but instead of blushing she looked at Jack indignantly. Yusei raised his hands in surrender.

"Eliza," Jack said, "Go up to your room. I need to have a word with our _friend_ here."

Eliza looked like she was about to argue, but Yusei shook his head slightly; enough to tell her not to bother. She glanced over at Yusei, but then complied with Jack's wishes and left the kitchen. As soon as she was out of their sight, Jack turned his attention onto Yusei.

"Yusei. She's my sister! And not just my sister; she's my _twin _sister! If you hurt her, in any way, you will pay for it. I'm not going to say that you can't be together because you bring out the best in each other. Be responsible! Look after her, because if you don't, I'm going to have to do something about it. And you're not gonna like it when I do something about you not looking after her!" Jack lectured, looking tired but protective.

"Jack, I wouldn't even _think_ about hurting Eliza. I- I love her. More than anything I know. Everything I've ever known has been dark, but when I met her, it's as if I saw the sun for the first time!" confessed Yusei, feeling a bit embarrassed about talking about his feelings with his lover's brother.

"I believe you, Yusei. It's just-"

"I understand. You're just looking after your sister. But of anybody else she could be with, wouldn't you trust me the most? I'm your best friend!"

"I know. I guess it's just the older brother coming out in me. Just….. promise me you'll look after her," Jack requested.

"Of course. I'll never let anything happen to her, if I can help it," Yusei assured him.

With that, Jack went upstairs to confront his sister.

He knocked on her bedroom door and opened it, entering her personal room. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a quick-speaking Eliza.

"Jack, I know what you're going to say-," she began, but was interrupted by Jack, who quietly said, "….Just be careful, okay? I don't mind. He's a good guy, and he's lucky to have you. You're good for each other."

Elizabeth Atlas's eyes widened in shock, but they soon returned to their normal size and a grin spread across her snowy features. "Thanks, Jack!" she said as she hugged him. He returned it enthusiastically, but whispered into her ear. "I'll be listening." She smacked him on the arm. "It's none of your business what I do or don't do, Jack Atlas!" Eliza then left the room, leaving Jack smirking in her wake.

She met up with Yusei at the bottom of the stairs and linked her arm through his. "Got off easy, did you?" she smirked.

"Not as easy as you did, I imagine."

"True."

He led her into the living room, where Crow and Kalin spotted their linked arms. Kalin looked surprised, but Crow seemed envious. Yusei released her arm and sat down in the armchair. Eliza seated herself on the arm of Yusei's chair, his arm automatically gripping her side to prevent her from falling off.

"Took you long enough, buddy!" exclaimed Crow. "Me and Kalin thought you two would have gotten together a few years back! But there's no denying that I'm jealous; she's quite a sight!"

A blush began creeping up Eliza's neck and appeared on the bridge of her nose and she turned away from the boys' faces. Yusei just looked amused and squeezed her side reassuringly. She turned her head towards Yusei and gave him a slim smile, which he returned broadly. Crow just stared at them, jealous of Yusei for having such an amazing girl. Eliza excused herself, leaving the boys alone in the den. She went outside and climbed her favourite tree just outside of Martha's place. She scaled the thin limbs easily and gracefully until she reached the top, where she could gaze up at the sky. She sat there, searching the clouds for shapes for hours while the boys discussed gang matters. Eventually she heard Crow's voice shout, "Eliza! Where are you this time? Up in that tree again?" He finished just as she jumped down from the top branch, caught the one closest to the ground and swung herself around and landed on her feet. "What were you saying, Crow?" Eliza grinned.

"N-nothing Eliza!" Crow stuttered, fascinated with Eliza's gymnastics and flexibility. In the few seconds it took for her to get to the ground, Yusei, Jack, and Kalin had also made their way outside and watched her land gracefully on the soft earth. Eliza walked over to the boys and smiled.

"What was it you wanted?" Eliza inquired.

Kalin spoke up before Crow could. "We would like to invite you to join our group; the Enforcers. You don't _have_ to, of course, but we believe you would be a valuable asset to our team. So… you in?"

Eliza paused to think it over. "Sure. Why not? I could do with something to do during the day." She glanced over at Yusei, but then returned her attention to Kalin. Kalin looked at her and nodded. "Good. Glad to have you. Now, you get to duel one of us. Yusei!" Kalin looked at the spiky-headed male. "You can have the high honor of dueling her! Prepare your deck, Eliza. You're about to get a rude awakening!"

**Okay, not too bad, is it? **

**If someone would like to type up a duel scene for Eliza and Yusei, I would really appreciate it! Her character prefers dragons and spellcasters for monsters. Nothing too detailed; but message me before you start? Gonna need one, but I don't really understand the rules of dueling. Please?**

**And if anyone would like to draw Eliza, message me please. I haven't gotten to really describing her, so I'd need to give some details.**

**Thanks to AqousRiverRere for adding me to favorite authors! Please keep reading; I enjoy your feedback!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going to try and do this without the duel scene. I've been told that I need to go ahead and update, so I'll try and get an actual duel scene in later. This story won't have them, for the most part. Enough of my babbling, and on with the story!**

~END DUEL~

The boys stared at Eliza with shock. They hadn't ever seen anyone duel as skillfully as Eliza had, and she was a rookie! If she duels that well as a beginner, I wonder how well she could do with some training and practise, thought Kalin.

"Well, Eliza, you passed my test. Welcome to the Enforcers! And…um…. Good dueling! I've never seen anyone beat Yusei! And you not only beat him, you sent him flying! Well done!"

Eliza blushed and glanced over in Yusei's direction. He was smiling at her. He walked over to Eliza's side and took her small hand in his own. "I knew you could do it! You're a wonderful duelist! You could probably take out Yugi Muto if he was still alive, and you had the opportunity to duel him!"

Eliza's blush deepened and she replied, "I highly doubt that. He was the King of Games for a reason! But thanks anyways. I appreciate the compliments!" She released Yusei's hand and went to stand in front of Jack, who wrapped his thick arms around Eliza's thin frame.

"I'm so proud of you!" he whispered into her ear. Jack loosened his arms around Eliza and she squirmed out of his grasp and moved to stand by Yusei once more. She eyed their brown vests suspiciously and asked, "Just one question: do I have to wear the vest too?"

The boys laughed for a moment before Kalin said, "No, I knew you didn't like them that much. Not to mention you'll need to look as normal as possible. You know why?"

Eliza shook her head.

"Because you're our secret weapon!"

She looked at him quizzically. How could I be a secret weapon?

"All will be explained in due time, my dear. Don't worry your pretty little head off. We need it for later."

Eliza whipped her head up to look at Yusei. His expression said 'Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything to you tonight.' Instead of nodding, she simply glanced back down at her feet, resigned to having to wait for answers.

**So sorry! I was running out of ideas for this chapter, so I cut it short. This one's WAY shorter than the rest of my chapters… I try to keep them to about 1000 words each. I didn't even make it to 400 for this one! I'll try and make it up with an extra-long one for chapter 5, okay?**

**UPDATE 7/3/12:**

**Okay, how I said there was going to be no duel scenes? I decided to add some. See Chapter 5 for more details. And really, this chapter is useless to the plot. After being gone for a few months, I completely forgot where I was going with this story. Basically I'm recreating the plot from another POV. But I'm planning on making a spreadsheet of what I'm going to do with the rest. I have a basic storyline planned out. All you need to do is wait! And I think I might write up a duel scene between Yusei and Eliza... Hopefully it won't be like the one next chapter lmao. So yeah, this chapter was really pointless. Don't pay it too much attention. Anyways, I've rambled for long enough. \**

**Ciao!**

**~Dianalee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. For now, at least. Hopefully won't have to take another long leave of absence. But sometimes things just come up. And honestly, I decided that I wanted to change her deck and dueling style. So instead of spellcasters and dragons, she's going to use a Plant-type deck. I hope you don't mind. And I CAN add a deck list for her, but I would appreciate it if you let me know before using my design. Basically I took Aki's deck and modified it more to my liking. And I'm sorry if Eliza is a bit Mary Sue-ish, but this IS my first real story. I usually abandon them after awhile. I'll make sure to add some of her weaknesses as well, though. Okay, enough of my rambling. Hopefully this chapter will be pretty long!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is not mine, but it would be pretty cool if it was~**

For the rest of the day, the Enforcers hung out at their hideout, which was located over on the high cliff to the west of the Card Shop. Eliza was looking over her deck, making sure it was good enough for an upcoming turf battle. '_Hmm,'_ she thought to herself. '_I could always try THIS combo... If I draw Lonefire Blossom_**_(Plant/Effect; FIRE; 500 ATK, 1400DEF)_**_ on my first turn, I can use its special ability to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias_**_(Plant/Effect; WIND; 2800ATK, 2600 DEF)_**_ to the field in attack position... Powerhouse on the first turn!_

She was suddenly torn out of her thoughts by Yusei's voice in her ear. "Eliza? Did you hear us just now?"

Elizabeth jumped slightly in her seat, shook her head a little, and replied, "No, Yusei. Sorry guys. I was just thinking!" She sighed lightly, which caused Yusei to look at her quizzically. Eliza looked up into his eyes, her own saying, "_It's nothing Yusei. Promise."_ She turned back to Kalin just as he cleared his throat.

"_Ahem," _Kalin started. "Okay, I'll say it once again since you were so caught up in other things, Eliza. Tomorrow is our turf battle with Team Non-Securities. They're supposed to be a very large group. But I bet they rule by numbers, not skill. Which is why they are no match for us. We are the Enforcers, the best duelists in Satellite! And we won't be done fighting this fight until we've conquered all of Satellite and made it safe again! So ready your decks for the final battle in this war!"

And with that, the Enforcers knew they were clearly dismissed. Jack and Yusei went back to the place they shared with Eliza, while she went with Crow to his shack to prepare for tomorrow.

"Hey Eliza. Let's have a duel!" Crow stated. "Uh, okay. I guess so," was her reply.

**DUEL START**

**Crow: 4000 Elizabeth: 4000**

**TURN 1: Elizabeth Atlas**

"Ladies first, Crow!" said Eliza as he drew her beginning hand, which happened to be Scapegoat, Lightning Vortex, Mark of the Rose, Twilight Rose Knight, and Botanical Lion. '_I see this first turn being rather productive!'_ "Draw!" Her draw was another Mark of the Rose card. "Okay, first off, I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Position! And then I'll activate his effect! When he's normal summoned to the field, I can special summon one level four or lower Plant-type monster from my hand! Say hello to Botanical Lion! But he won't be around for long! I tune my Botanical Lion with my Twilight Rose Knight!" Botanical Lion turned into four stars and Twilight Rose Knight transformed into three green rings of light.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Appear before me and soar! Synchro Summon: Black Rose Dragon!"

A black dragon with wings made of rose petals appeared before their eyes. Crow looked simply astonished. "Your best monster out on the first turn, Eliza? Aren't we rushing it a bit?"

Eliza simply shrugged. "Best to take my chances when they appear before me, Crow Hogan." She took another look at her hand and said, "I'll end my turn with three facedowns. Your move." 

**TURN 2:**

**Crow: 4000 Elizabeth: 4000**

"Okay, my turn. I'll start off by activating the spell card Black Whirlwind. This card's effect allows me to add one 'Blackwing' monster to my hand if I normal summon a 'Blackwing' monster that turn. The catch is, the monster added to my hand has to have less attack points than the monster I normal summoned. I now normal summon Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor in attack mode! Black Whirlwind's effect activates! I add Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield to my hand! And I end my turn with a facedown!"

**TURN 3:**

**Crow: 4000 Elizabeth: 4000**

"Draw!" Eliza pulled a card from her deck and added it to her hand. _'Another Twilight Rose Knight... but his effect won't help me here. I guess it doesn't matter though. I'll summon him anyways...'_

"I start this turn off by activating my spell card Mark of the Rose! By removing one plant-type monster from play in my graveyard, I can take control of your monster until the end phase! I then summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode! Now, I start the battle phase! Vayu, show your allegiance to the Rose. Attack your master!" The little black and pink bird nodded his acknowledgment and attacked Crow. His lifepoints dropped to 3200.

"Ugh.. I can take more!" He said, unfazed.

"Fine. I'll let my Twilight Rose Knight give you another taste of thorns!" spoke Eliza as her little mage attacked. Crow's lifepoints dropped down to 2200.

"And now, let my thorns destroy your lifepoints! Black Rose Dragon, attack! Black Rose Flare!"

Crow's lifepoints dropped to 0 with that attack.

"Just as good as always I see, Eliza. You probably could become the King- well, Queen- of Games! That Black Rose Dragon of yours is a menace, though... I'd hate to go up against that thing in a tournament!" enthused Crow. Eliza laughed at his antics. They continued talking about the duel for awhile; playing different scenarios and such. Once it grew dark outside, Eliza spoke up.

"Crow, today was a blast. I had lots of fun! But it's getting late, and if I don't get home soon both Jack and Yusei will have our heads! So bye!" She started heading to the door.

"Wait, Eliza!" Crow called. She turned her head inquisitively at him. "Let me walk you home. It's dangerous for a young lady such as yourself to be wandering the streets of Satellite on her own. Especially at night!"

Eliza smiled and said, "Okay Crow."

Crow grinned and looped his arm around hers. "After you, milady." This statement of course caused Elizabeth to break into a fit of giggles. She was laughing softly all the way home.

**Yeah, my writing's a bit rusty. And before you say "Oh no, that duel was rigged," it wasn't. I made that deck on 'Reverse of Arcadia'. I also dueled Crow with it to get a duel scene. That was what actually happened. Well, other than the fact that on the game you have 8000 LP instead of 4000. But since in the show it's only to 4000, I stopped writing the duel once I got him down to less than 4000. I hope you understand. And as for her deck, well, it's pretty tough. Here's the recipe if you want it.**

**Main Deck: **

**Effect Monsters:**

**2x Botanical Lion**

**1x Copy Plant**

**2x Gigantic Cephalotus**

**2x Lonefire Blossom**

**3x Lord Poison**

**1x Mystic Tomato**

**1x Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**

**1x Phoenixian Seed**

**3x Twilight Rose Knight**

**2x Tytannial, Princess of Camellias**

**1x Violet Witch**

**2x Witch of the Black Rose**

**Spells/Magic**

**3x Black Garden**

**1x Brain Control**

**1x Fragrance Storm**

**1x Heavy Storm**

**1x Lightning Vortex**

**2x Mark of the Rose**

**1x Mind Control**

**2x Miracle Fertilizer**

**1x Mystical Space Typhoon**

**1x Scapegoat**

**1x Twister**

**Traps**

**1x Bottomless Trap Hole**

**1x Compulsory Evacuation Device**

**1x Dimensional Prison**

**1x Torrential Tribute**

**Side**

**Whatever you want, really. I suggest things like**

**Mirror Force**

**Monster Reborn**

**Ivy Shackles (Really good if you're using Gigantic Cephalotus a lot. Helps raise its attack power.)**

**Golden Sarcophagus, if you want to get Lonefire Blossom or Phoenixian Seed early in the duel.**

**Stuff like that, really.**

**Extra Deck**

**3x Queen of Thorns**

**3x Black Rose Dragon**

**3x Stardust Dragon**

**3x Red Dragon Archfiend**

**1x Thought Ruler Archfiend**

**And the chant I used for Black Rose Dragon belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, not me. **

**Here's a little game! I want you, my faithful readers, to try and guess what Eliza's going to be in this story. If you get it right, I'll mention your username in the next chapter!**

**And there you have it! My first update in forever... And I apologise if it's horrible. But please, don't flame review. **

**Ciao!**

**~Dianalee~**


	6. Chapter 6

**My little contest is still going on! I haven't had any guesses yet though.. It makes me sad. I need reviews to keep this story going! Really, I would have given up on it already if it wasn't for my readers. Not that there are many of them, but enough to make me not want to disappoint! **

"Bye Crow. Thanks for walking me home!" said Eliza, happy to be back with her brother.

"No problem, Eliza. Stay safe, okay? And be ready for tomorrow!" replied Crow.

Eliza walked into the old abandoned subway tunnel and came upon a small, crudely made shack. It was here where the three lived.

"Oh, there you are Eliza. We were beginning to get worried." stated Yusei as he looked up from his deck.

"Haha, yeah Yusei. More like _you_ were beginning to get worried! If she hadn't come home tonight, she would have just spent the night at Crow's!" retorted Jack, amusement glinting in his eyes. He knew that the thought of Eliza sleeping at another guy's house, whether it was his friend or not, would make Yusei feel a little sick.

Before Yusei could retort, Eliza cut in. "Jack, shut it. You're just egging him on. It's not very nice or gentlemanly of you!" Jack just snickered. Elizabeth and Yusei looked at him strangely, the looked at each other, and burst out laughing. The three laughed with mirth for awhile before Yusei decided to ask his girl a question.

"So Eliza, what took you so long at Crow's today?"

"Oh, we had a duel Yusei. Nothing of importance, really. Just a duel and some strategical planning," she answered.

"Tell us about this duel then, Eliza. I want to hear more about your natural duelling skills," added Jack. He was quite curious as to her duelling abilities.

"Well, I beat him in three turns...," began Eliza. As she said this, the boys' mouths dropped open. Crow's blackwings were a tough thing to beat; much less than in three turns! She looked a bit sheepish before continuing to tell about their duel. She retold the moves she made and the cards she played. **(rhyme!) **When she finished her retelling, Elizabeth looked at the watch she wore.

"It's getting pretty late and we have a big day tomorrow. We should get some rest!"

The boys nodded their acknowledgement. The trio went to their usual sleeping places- Eliza took the couch; Yusei laid in front of the couch so as to be somewhat shielding Eliza should anyone come to their home and try to harm her; and Jack laid over in the corner. The three slept soundly that night.

**~Next Day~**

Eliza was the last to rise. Yusei and Jack had already woken up and gotten ready. She yawned and spoke up. "Hey guys, I'm going to go to Crow's for a bit. I promised Itsuki I'd duel him this morning."

"Okay Eliza, but stay safe." answered Yusei.

Eliza gave Jack a hug and Yusei a peck on the cheek. Yusei blushed furiously and turned his head away. She laughed and ran outside, up the steps, and into the sunlight. Elizabeth made her way to the B.A.D area. Just as she was about to pass the card shop however, four guys jumped her. She took one look at them and realised that it was Team No-Securities! One of them spoke up. "Come on girl. You'll be fine, promise. We've been given orders not to harm you in any way, form, or fashion. Your deck and duel disk are also off-limits." Her eyes grew wide and she scanned the area for a way to escape. Seeing none, she sighed in defeat. The opposing team members grinned and two of them stepped forward to take her arms. They gagged her and dragged her off to their hideout.

**~Meanwhile at the hideout~**

"Okay guys! It's almost time to- wait a minute. Where's Eliza at?" questioned Kalin.

"She told me and Jack she was going to Crow's!" said Yusei. All eyes turned to Crow.

"I remember she said she was gonna come by and duel Itsuki before the turf battle, but she never showed up!" exclaimed Crow.

"That's not good at all. We needed her for this one... Not to mention she's now completely off our grid and we have no idea where she might be!" groaned Crow.

"I have an idea," stated Jack. "I'll bet Team No-Securities snatched her to try and one-up up us!"

"Well, that may be the case. We might as well go ahead and take their turf. If she's there, we can rescue her. If she's not, well, we'll just have to keep looking," stated Kalin.

With that, the boys got their decks and duel disks ready and headed off to the Satellite Slums area. When they reached the gates of Team No-Securities' hideout, they heard a blood-curdling scream. A woman's scream.

"ELIZA!" shouted the team in horror, wondering what the opposing team could have done to get such a sound from her lips.

**Well, that was tough to write. I apologise in advance if I've scarred you in any way. I don't really like writing dark or dismal stuff, but I figured I would need to add some conflict to the story. Keep reading please?~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little dark for my taste, yeah. And because of this chapter, I brought the rating up to M. Just to be safe. And still no responses to my contest! Sorry, I update fast! And by the way, I'll be using the Japanese names for the characters from now on. I decided I liked them better, and using the English ones just confuse me now lmao!**

"_ELIZA!" shouted the team in horror, wondering what the opposing team could have done to_

_get such a sound from her lips._

Team Satisfaction yanked the gate open quickly and they ran inside the old warehouse.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll look around here," Jack said. The others nodded in agreement and ran up the stairs to the top floor. On the upper floor, three other duellists surrounded the Enforcers. Four came out on the bottom floor and surrounded Jack. A united chorus of "DUEL!" rang out inside the main room of the warehouse.

**~Meanwhile with Eliza~**

"NO!" Eliza screamed. "Let GO of me you bastard!"

"Oh, feisty now are we? Well I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" the unknown man grinned sadistically as he said this. He then took of his glove and struck her hard across the face. She fell over, her cheek already beginning to bruise. '_I mustn't let him know how much it hurts,' _she thought through the blinding pain that radiated across her face. _'I shall NOT give him the satisfaction!' _

"Now now, _sweetheart. _You'll enjoy this..."

**~Back with Team Satisfaction~**

Team Satisfaction had won their duels. Jack decided to keep looking around in the room that they duelled in, and the other three went through the door in the back. Upon reaching the next room, however, they were once again stuck. Two other male duellists came through a door in the far end of the room the Enforcers were currently in.

"Yusei!" shouted Kalin. "Go on ahead! Me and Crow will handle these guys!" Yusei nodded in acknowledgement and took off for the far door. As he went through it, he heard another chorus of "DUEL!". Yusei saw a flight of stairs in front of him, but a maze to his left. He decided to go through the maze, because he knew the stairs in front of him led to the roof. Within a few minutes of careful analysing, he reached the far end of the room. Upon walking up to the door, he heard a masculine voice shout, "You little BITCH! You BIT me!" and a feminine voice exclaim, "Well, that's what you get for trying to kiss me! Nasty man!"

Once Yusei heard this, he burst through the door in a frenzy. The man that had been trying to rape little miss Atlus looked up and had a surprised look on his face. Elizabeth, however, took this opportunity when her captor was distracted to lift one of her legs and kick him in the face. She then jumped up and hurried over to Yusei- without a shirt. Hers had been torn to shreds when the man took it off to have some fun with her. Though at the moment he didn't really care. He spotted the bruise on her face and checked her over. Yusei saw multiple other bruises on her arms and torso. Though what really made him angry were the hickeys that were left on her neck and stomach. He felt fury build inside of him and gently pulled Eliza behind him.

"Don't worry, love. I'll handle this," Yusei assured her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her discoloured face in his brown jacket, and muttered the words "thank you".

He gestured to the unknown man. "You're the boss of Team No-Securities, right?"

"Yeah, and what if I am?" the man retorted.

"You, me. Duel. On the roof," stated Yusei simply.

"Fine. This'll be a piece of cake."

Yusei wound his arm around Eliza's waist and held her to him for two reasons: one so he knew the man couldn't touch her again, and two to shield her body from unwanted eyes. They made their way through the maze and noticed Kiryu, Jack, and Crow heading up the stairs. The three guys heard footsteps from behind them and turned around. "Yusei! And Eliza!" Jack saw the state of her clothes and said, "He didn't. He didn't, did he Yusei?" The black-haired duellist shook his head. Upon hearing this, Jack visibly relaxed. He took Eliza from Yusei and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about you, you know. I'm so glad you're okay," Jack said into her hair.

"Ja-a-a-ck... you're kinda suffocating me here!" Jack chortled and said,

"Good. Maybe that'll teach you not to go out on your own anymore!" Eliza shrugged.

"Anyways, let's go up to the roof," said Eliza as she wriggled out of Jack's grip.

"Not until you put on a shirt, young lady!" said Jack as he took his own off and handed it to her. Eliza put it on and it looked like a tent on her. Team Satisfaction and the Team No-Securities leader all headed up the stairs. The man ran over to the other side of the roof and was about to make a jump for it when Yusei pulled out his Duel Disk cable and attached it to the enemy Disk. The opposing team leader just laughed and pulled his deck out of the holder in the disk, removed the disk from his arm, yanked the cable, and threw the disk off the side of the building. When the cable was tugged, Yusei came with it. He hit the railing, which broke away on impact. The man just laughed and said, "I hope you have a nice trip!" Luckily for Yusei (and Eliza), Kiryu was fast on his feet and grabbed on to Yusei before he could plummet to his death.

"You really need to lay off the eggwiches some, Yuse," joked Kiryu. Leave it to him to joke in such a bad time.

"Just let go, Kiryu! If you don't, you'll fall too! I'll survive somehow!" said Yusei.

"No, Yusei! You're my friend! If you fall, I will too!" argued Kiryu.

Eliza had a death hold on Jack at this moment. She was paler than the moon as well. _'She's terrified for him...' _thought Jack. _'One thing's for sure, though. That bastard's gonna pay for hurting Eliza, one way or another!'_

Crow ran over to Kiryu and Yusei and helped Kiryu pull Yusei up. Yusei stood first. "Let's duel, you."

The man laughed and said, "Fine. I hope you enjoy losing."

"DUEL!"

**[Insert duel here]***

The man was beaten easily. After winning, Yusei walked over to where Eliza and Jack were standing. They looked at each other for a minute before Eliza wrapped her arms around Yusei's torso and started crying into his chest. He looked up at Jack, who shrugged and made his way to the defeated leader. Yusei wound one arm around her back and let the other run through her dark hair. "Shh... Shh... It's okay... I'm fine..." Yusei murmured into her ear. He also added at the end, "You're safe. I won't let anything else happen to you as long as I'm around." She pulled her head back and looked at him with her swollen red eyes for a moment before leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips. It took a moment for him to realize what she had done before he responded. He rested his hands on her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. The kiss didn't last very long, but it held lots of meaning between the two. Eliza was the one to break the kiss. As she did so, their foreheads leaned against each other. Because of the intense emotion felt between the two at this moment, all other sounds were non-existent. , and thus they didn't hear Jack yelling at the former Team No-Securities leader. Kiryu and Crow were intently watching Jack and the man, for they both thought it best not to watch their two lovebirds make out. Yusei took Eliza's hand and led her away, calling to the rest of Team Satisfaction as they left. "Let's all go home!"

And thus Team Satisfaction had finally taken all of Satellite and made it safe. Little did they know that the real danger was within their midst.

**Okay, that was totally my BEST CHAPTER EVER! Please give it a round of applause by reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Do I update too fast? I think I might. But yeah, like I said before, the first four chapters are pretty much nonsense and they won't really have much to do with the plot. And most of this fic will be based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – World Championship 2010 – Reverse of Arcadia. It will be a bit off, considering I'm writing this off of memory, but I'm trying my best to make it close to what actually happened! Okay, now on with the story! **

**~A few days later~**

Most of Team Satisfaction was just hanging around the Hideout. Yusei and Eliza were sitting on the floor chatting, with said female's head in Yusei's lap while he absentmindedly ran his hands through her raven locks. Jack and Crow were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors in the far end of the room. Apparently Crow did something Jack didn't like, and Jack started shouting, which startled the young couple. Eliza quickly sat up and looked at the brewing fight. She rubbed her temples with her hands and focused her attention on Crow, who started yelling back. This went back and forth for a few minutes before Eliza told Yusei that she was going to head outside for a few minutes. He nodded at her as she stood up and walked down the stairs. As she made her way to the door on the bottom floor, she heard the sounds of a duel going on. Eliza stepped outside and saw Kiryu duelling a small green-headed boy. Kiryu was shouting things at the child; the conversation went something like this: "Come on and play that wimpy card that I know you want to play! It won't save you! Nothing will!"

Eliza heard this and ran over to her friend, who once he had noticed Eliza was coming, shouted at her as well. "_Get lost!_" He then pushed her away. Eliza turned around an ran back into the Hideout, where the three boys had all calmed down and were talking about what they thought the disturbance was outside. The three took one look at Eliza, who had ran in in a panic, and Crow spoke up. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

Eliza shook her head and said breathily, "No, it's not! Kiryu's beating up on a young duellist, and when I tried to stop him, he pushed me away!"

"_What?_" exclaimed the three. "He's gone off his rocker this time," said Jack as the three rushed outside.

"_Hey!"_ yelled Crow as he roundhouse tackled Kiryu. "Go on, kid! Get outta here!"

The boy nodded quickly and took off like a bullet. After he saw the kid disappear, Crow let go of Kiryu, who turned on Crow.

"What are you doing Crow? We don't need any wannabe duellists around here that could compromise our territory!"

"Wait. So we're gonna just beat up on little kids now?" Crow argued.

"If they duel, then yes! We need to e_nforce_!"

"...Whatever. I'm out," said Crow.

"Wait up! You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm through," was the last thing Crow said as he walked off into the main of Satellite. After a moment of deep thought, Jack spoke up as well. "I'm done with this as well. You've gone off your rocker with this one."

Kiryu's face fell in disappointment. After another pause, Eliza shook her head and went to walk away as well. Yusei softly called her back. "...Eliza..."

She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. She kissed him softly on his chin. "I'm sorry..."

With that she turned and left.

"Yusei, you're staying right? We're still friends, right?"

"...Yeah..."

**~Meanwhile with Eliza~**

Tears were streaming down Eliza's pale face. _'I-I can't believe Kiryu's changed so much! I miss the old Kiryu that would laugh and joke around with the rest of us... I miss my best friend!'_ She didn't realize that she had made her way to the subway tunnel that she lived in with Jack and Yusei. Eliza wiped her face off on her sleeve and stood there for a minute, calming her crying. Once she was satisfied with her emotional mask, she walked into their homemade shack in the tunnel. Eliza spotted Jack inside and walked in.

"Hey, I'm going to spend the next few nights at Crow's. Hope you don't mind, Jack."

"Okay, Lizzie." Lizzie was the nickname Jack had called Eliza when she was younger. He rarely called her with it nowadays, however. He felt that it showed too much emotion. "Just be safe. And Yusei'll probably come after you tomorrow. Figured you'd want to know."

Eliza's eyes widened with the use of her old nickname, but she nodded and said, "I just need some time to think about this... I'll be back soon."

With that, Elizabeth Atlus left the subway tunnel and wandered off to Crow's hut in the B.A.D Area of Satellite. Annie and Itsuki greeted her immediately.

"_Eliza! We missed you!_" The two little children chorused. Crow heard their outburst and walked outside to see the two hugging Eliza tightly.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry about leaving the team, but I couldn't handle it anymore," he said.

"Crow, me and Jack left too. There's nothing to be sorry about," she replied.

"...What about Yusei?" Crow inquired.

"You know how he is. He won't leave a friend behind for anything. But I hope that this might teach Kiryu a lesson about morals..."

Crow laughed and looked at her. "I take it you're spending the night?"

"Yup. Got a problem with it?"

"Not in the slightest. Let's have another duel in the meantime!"

"You're on, Crow!"

**DUEL START**

**CROW 4000 ELIZABETH 4000**

**TURN 1: ELIZA**

"Okay, my turn!" Her starting cards were Scapegoat, Brain Control, Bottomless Trap Hole, Lonefire Blossom, and Twilight Rose Knight. "Draw!" She drew Phoenixian Seed.

"I'll start off by summoning Lonefire Blossom in attack mode! I then activate its effect! By tributing one face-up Plant-type monster on my field, I can special summon one Plant-type monster from my deck! I tribute my Lonefire Blossom! Say hello to Tytannial, Princess of Camellias! I then end my turn with a facedown!

**CROW: 4000 ELIZABETH: 4000**

**TURN 2: CROW**

"Draw! I activate Smashing Ground! This card destroys the monster you control with the highest defense and destroys it! Your flower girl just can't stand up to this! Now I activate the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone! It increases the attack of all DARK monsters on the field and decreases their defense by 400! Now here's the kicker! I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North in attack mode! Because of Mystic Plasma Zone, his attack becomes 1800!"

"Not so fast, Crow. I activate my facedown trap card Bottomless Trap Hole, which destroys your monster and removes it from play!" cut in Eliza.

"..Nothing else I can do right now. I end my turn."

**TURN 3: ELIZABETH**

**CROW: 4000 ELIZABETH: 4000**

"Draw!" Eliza drew her one and only equip card, Thorn of Malice. '_Nothing I can really do right now... I guess I'll just lay scapegoat facedown and use it when he tries to attack.'_

"I set one monster and end my turn with a facedown!"

**TURN 4: CROW**

**CROW: 4000 ELIZABETH: 4000**

"Okay, for my first move I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode! Now, because I control another face-up Blackwing monster, I special summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear also in attack mode! Like they say, birds of a feather flock together! Their attack points increase by five hundred! Now, Bora! Attack Eliza's set monster!"

Phoenixian Seed flipped face up and was destroyed. Because of Bora's effect, Eliza took piercing damage. My life points dropped to 1800.

"Not bad, Crow!"

"If you thought that was good, wait til you see this! Sirocco, take out her Life Points!"

Sirocco moved to attack. "Not so fast, Crow! I activate my facedown – Scapegoat! This summons four Sheep Tokens in defense position! My Life Points won't be gone that easily!"

Sirocco ended up attacking one of the Sheep Tokens.

"...Fine. I end my turn."

**TURN 5: ELIZABETH**

**CROW: 4000 ELIZABETH: 1800**

"I draw!" She drew the monster card Lord Poison and added it to her hand.

"Okay Crow, you're in for a rude awakening! I summon to the field Twilight Rose Knight! I'm sure you remember his effect from our last duel! I use it to special summon my Lord Poison to the field as well! Here's a shocker, Crow! I tune my level four Lord Poison to my level three Twilight Rose Knight!

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Appear before me and soar! Synchro Summon: Black Rose Dragon!"

Eliza's key monster appeared on the field in a flurry of rose petals.

"Now I activate my spell card Brain Control! By paying 800 Life Points, I can take control of one monster on your side of the field until the End Phase! Come show me your allegiance, Sirocco!"

Crow's powerful Blackwing monster switched sides and took his place next to Eliza's beautiful Black Rose Dragon as her Life Points dropped to a measly 1000.

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! By removing from play one Plant-type monster from my grave, I can send your Bora's attack points to zero until the end phase!"

Crow looked dumbfounded and murmured, "Oh no..."

"Oh yes, Crow! You're through! Now I activate my other spell card – Thorn of Malice! I equip it to Black Rose Dragon! Her attack points increase by six hundred, she inflicts piercing damage, and any monster attacked by my dragon loses six hundred attack and defense points! The only downside is that any monster she attacks cannot be destroyed in that battle! I attack your Bora with Sirocco first!"

Bora was destroyed and Crow's life points dropped to 1500.

"I now attack you directly with Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Flare!"

Crow's remaining Life Points dropped to zero.

**DUEL END**

**CROW: 0 ELIZABETH: 1000**

**ELIZABETH WINS**

"Wow, Eliza! You came from behind with that one!" exclaimed Crow. "I thought I had you from the beginning, but you managed to worm through my offense to strike! I mean, seriously. You used a combo that brought my Life Points to zero in one turn! Although, I got a good bit of damage in as well..."

"Yeah Crow, that was a great duel! You had me on the ropes from the beginning! I always love duelling with you, you know?"

"Yup, I know. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because what say we eat dinner and go to sleep? It's been a tiring day!"

"Yeah... It has...," murmured Elizabeth before she perked up and enthused, "Sounds like a great idea!"

And thus the two friends made their way to Martha's, where they had a nice warm meal with the children they looked after. The two ended up spending the night at Martha's because by the time they got through eating, it was extremely late and the thugs would be out. Upon reaching the room she used to share with Jack, Eliza turned the knob and ran inside, flopping herself onto the bed. She was asleep in seconds.

**This one felt uber-long... I think it was my longest chapter by far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~A few days later~**

Eliza woke up at Crow's, which is where she had spent the past week. Like Jack had said, Yusei came looking for her the day after Team Satisfaction had split up. Their meeting went something like:

**Flashback:**

_Crow and Eliza were still sound asleep, when they both awoke with a start to the sound of knocking on the door. Eliza was the first one to get to her feet, so she checked the door. Yusei was standing outside, looking dismal. Eliza turned to Crow and said, "I'll be back in a bit. Don't worry."_

_Crow then nodded and rolled back over. Within a few seconds he was snoring softly. Eliza laughed at this and turned back to Yusei, who held out his hand to her. She took it and he led her away towards Daedelus Bridge, where the two sat together watching the sunrise. Eliza leaned into Yusei's side and rested her head in the crook of his neck, which caused him to chuckle softly and pull her into his lap. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his own around her waist. They sat there in their loving embrace for awhile before Yusei whispered softly to Eliza. "I'm sorry to have put you under such pressure yesterday."_

_She tightened her arms around his neck and replied in a murmur, "It wasn't your fault. You hadn't meant to, and I understand that. I'm not mad, I promise. I'm just worried about our friend."_

"_I am too. I can only hope that some good comes out of all this."_

"_That's all we _can _hope for in a situation like this one," Eliza stated as she snuggled deeper into their embrace, listening to the slow throbbing of Yusei's heartbeat. He pressed his lips against her forehead and rested his head on top of hers, enjoying their close proximity. Eventually, Eliza fell asleep in his arms. When Yusei noticed this, he laughed quietly and stood up with her in his arms, careful not to jostle her. He carried her back to Crow's place, where upon reaching the door, Itsuki came running over. _

"ELI-,_" he was cut off by Yusei shushing him and nodding his head at said female, who was currently softly kissing Yusei's collarbone in her sleep. Itsuki nodded in acknowledgement and knocked on the door for Yusei. Crow came to the door and saw Yusei holding a sleeping Eliza in his arms. He then stepped away from the door and allowed Yusei to carry Eliza inside and place her on the bed. As soon as he made to leave, however, she whimpered, which caused Yusei to sigh and sit down next to her on the bed. He stroked her hair out of her face and looked at her softly, a small smile lighting up his face. Crow stood in the corner, watching this exchange between the two. Just by seeing this small show of emotion, he knew that Yusei cared for Eliza, and vice versa, much more than he could ever comprehend. Even in sleep, Eliza wanted Yusei with her. Seeing them like this made Crow extremely jealous of Yusei. He wanted to find a love as perfect as theirs, with a girl as wonderful as Eliza. He shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't want to be thinking about his unrequited love for Eliza, because he didn't want to do something he would end up regretting later. _

_After about an hour, Eliza started muttering in her sleep. "No... Leave him alone... Don't touch him..." _

_Upon hearing this, Yusei knew she was having a nightmare. He shook her gently. "Wake up, love. It's just a dream. Wake up..."_

_She awoke with a start. "Y-y-yusei?" Eliza threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. _

"_What happened? Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly._

"_I-I'm fine. It was just a dream...," she said after a moment. Not entirely convinced, but not willing to inquire on the subject further, just held her close until she calmed down enough and removed her face from his jacket. Yusei kissed her forehead and said, "I'd best be leaving. Kiryu will go insane if he doesn't see me soon. I'll see you later, love."_

_And with that, he left._

**End flashback**

Eliza woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned and looked at the watch she always wore; Yusei had found it in one of the dumps, repaired it, buffed it up some, and given it to her as a birthday present a few years ago. The watch read nine – thirty. Eliza ran her hands through her dark hair, untangling the knots that had formed in her sleep. She then got up, straightened her *clothes, and walked out the door. She spotted Crow sitting over at Daedelus bridge and sauntered over to him. He, upon hearing her, turned to look at her. Eliza noticed the look on his face and stopped just as Crow spoke up.

"Did I ever tell you the story about Daedelus Bridge?"

"Hmm... I can't say that you have."

"Well, it went something like this..."

**Another flashback**

"_A long time ago, a man rode into Satellite on a very strange-looking duel runner. He would come to where we stand now and stare off into the distance towards the city. Every single day, without fail, he would come. But one day, he stopped coming. He found a purpose in life..._

_He knew he had to build a bridge to connect Satellite with Neo Domino City – Daedelus Bridge. Everyone said it couldn't be done and that he was crazy for even thinking about it. But he never gave up..._

_Those people who made fun of him at first gradually started thinking maybe, maybe he would finish it..._

_For the residents of Satellite who merely recycle the trash coming from the city each day..._

_For those people with no bright future, the bridge became their symbol of hope. Unfortunately, some folks showed up that didn't like the idea of the bridge being built one bit. Securities. Construction was stopped and the person who started it all hit the top of Securities' most wanted. Everybody gave up on the idea and said it was doomed from the start. They figured he'd get arrested. Eventually, securities did catch up to him. _

_He had two options... one was to turn himself in and spend the rest of his life in a cell...or he could turn himself into a living legend. _

_He chose to become a legend. _

_A legend not bound by common sense or any kind of powers... That's why he jumped. Nobody knows what happened to him after that..."_

**End flashback**

"...but I have so much respect for him and what he tried to do." Crow paused for a moment.

"He's basically the reason I even started duelling... but now-"

He was cut off by Annie, who ran over to the duellists.

"Crow! Oh, Crow, thank goodness you're here!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! What's up?" Crow asked worriedly.

"Something real bad! Kiryu's fighting against Securities all by himself!" exclaimed little Annie.

"What? Where?"

"In the building that used to be the hideout for Team Black n' Blue!"

"Crow, let's go find the others! I'll go get Yusei, you handle Jack!" shouted Eliza.

Crow nodded in acknowledgement. The two then went their separate ways, leaving Annie behind. Eliza ran as fast as she could back to the Team Satisfaction hideout and inside to the ground floor, where Yusei was standing. She started talking quite quickly and her words ran together.

"Yusei! Kiryu'!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Slow down! What's wrong?"

She inhaled deeply before starting again, slower this time. "Kiryu's decided to take on the Securities on his own! We have to stop him!"

"Wait WHAT? He never told me where he was going; I assumed he was just going to go get a change of scenery!"

"No offense love, but I doubt now is the proper time for this conversation!"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!"

The couple took off like bullets for the old office building. Upon reaching the abandoned place, they met up with Jack, who told them that Crow had gone on ahead and that he had just stayed to relay the message. Yusei dunked his head and grabbed Eliza's hand.

"Oh, and one more thing – be careful. Securities are afoot."

Yusei then ran inside, pulling Eliza with him. He put a finger to his lips and pointed at the Security that was patrolling their current floor. He waited for the Security to turn his back before running along as softly as possible, dragging a young Atlus with him. Once they reached the next floor, however, Eliza noticed that the Security that was guarding this floor didn't move. Yusei groaned lightly, which relayed the message of 'how are we supposed to get around this one?'. Eliza was the one who was dragging _him _along this time. She led him along to the first door, which she opened quietly and tugged him inside of. She then pulled him along to the hole in the side of the room, where the guard's back was facing. Eliza quickly and quietly bolted to the other side of the hallway, Yusei right behind her. They reached the door, where they could hear dull thudding noises coming from inside. Yusei kicked the door open and saw Kiryu kicking on a Security. Yusei ran over to Kiryu to restrain him somewhat while Eliza went to the poor man, who was surprisingly still conscious. She pulled his helmet off and sat his head in her lap. She took her handkerchief- which was a gift from Martha- and gingerly wiped the blood from his face. She then tore it into long strips and unzipped the Security's uniform top, pushing it from his shoulders. Eliza tied the strips around his midsection, binding his more-than-likely-fractured ribs. After doing this. She spoke; first to the Security, and then to Yusei.

"I'm sorry, sir. But this is the best I can do for now."

Eliza stood up and turned to Yusei.

"Come on. We need to get moving. You and Kiryu go on ahead; I'll find Crow and Jack and let them know.

Yusei looked apprehensive about leaving her there without one of the said other guys with her, but dipped his head anyways and pulled Kiryu along.

Eliza scanned the room before moving to leave, but stopped when she heard a weak voice from behind her. "Th-thank you miss... I didn't know you Satellites knew how to be anything other than vicious and cruel. You've taught me otherwise just through this act you've done... and I thank you."

She turned around for a moment and rested her eyes on the broken man before her. "You're welcome. I apologise for my friend's actions; he hasn't been right for awhile now. The Kiryu I know wouldn't have done this – to anybody. I am deeply sorry for what you've been forced to go through."

Eliza then made to leave again, but the wounded Security called to her once more.

"Miss? Can I at least get your name?"

She shot him a small smirk. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Atlus."

With that she left. Eliza made her way past the guards again and met up with Jack and Crow outside. They left together for the Team Satisfaction hideout, taking unnecessary twists and turns to throw off any followers they might have. Yusei ran to Eliza upon her arrival to the planning room and pulled her into a hug. She kissed his cheekbone lightly before walking over to where Kiryu and the others were waiting. Yusei spoke to the others, "Let's lay low here for awhile. Maybe we can escape the Facility if we're careful."

"What, Yusei?" spoke Kalin. "We're just going to sit here and hide until they take Satellite back?"

Jack went to speak, but was cut off by sirens.

"_Shit_," cursed Crow. "They've found us!"

Yusei exchanged a short glance with Eliza before announcing, "Guys, I have a plan. Do you trust me?"

The other three members of Team Satisfaction slowly nodded their heads.

"Good. I need you three to escape out the back way. Don't let any Securities catch you. Eliza, you come with me. I need you to do something else for me. Got it guys?"

They all nodded again. "Okay, go on. Eliza, come with me."

Once they were out of his sight, Yusei turned to Eliza.

"I'm going to turn myself in."

Eliza looked at him for a minute before it set in. Her eyes went wide. "No... You'll be sent to the Facility for sure!"

"I know. But you guys are my friends. I treasure your friendship above all else, with the exception of you. I don't want you to get hurt." he brushed her raven-colored fringe away from her eyes and left his hand on her cheek. She leaned her nose into his palm and he spoke again.

"Eliza. I need you to go tell the others after they take me. I'm sorry to make you the bearer of bad news, but I couldn't trust them to let me do this. Okay?"

She nodded grudgingly. Yusei then used the hand that was resting on her face to bring it up to his own. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Their kiss was passionate and heartfelt; but to Eliza it felt like it ended too soon. Yusei leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing it. He released her from him and said, "It's time."

Yusei walked outside with Eliza closely following him. He spoke to the nearest security guard. "I'm the leader of Team Satisfaction. I surrender myself."

The Security looked at him and chuckled. Yusei was beginning to get worried. "Weren't your orders to arrest the Team Satisfaction leader?"

"Yes, they were."

"Then why aren't you arresting me?"

"Because we've already arrested your leader. We sent the other two home. You two head home as well."

Kiryu spotted Yusei and Eliza with the Security and assumed the worst. "_Yusei!_ You _betrayed _me! I thought we were _friends!_"

With those last scornful words, Kiryu was shoved into the back of the van. Yusei felt Eliza grasp his hand tightly, as if it was a lifeline. The Security Yusei was talking to patted him on the shoulder and looked back at Eliza regretfully. "Go on home you two. You don't have anymore reason to stay."

Yusei looked behind him at Eliza, who had tears in her eyes. He wrapped one arm around her slim waist and led her away from the scene, unaware of the envious eyes burrowing into his back.

That night, Eliza never once left Yusei's side. She was a little bit clingy after that incident, and Yusei understood perfectly. When Jack, Yusei, and Eliza all went to sleep that night, Yusei slept with Eliza on the couch. Jack wasn't very pleased with this arrangement until he saw how restless Eliza was that night. One particularly frantic movement awoke Yusei, and he looked down and saw her facial expression. He sighed and snaked his arms around her waist. She turned around in her sleep and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Yusei laid his head on top of hers and they both slept soundly through the night.

**This one was long as well... **


	10. AN: Adoption Notice!

I'm putting these stories up for adoption. Sorry guys, but with school being as hectic as it is for me, I just don't have the time for stories like this. If you want to adopt one, feel free to; Just message me about it or drop me a review beforehand. I'm really only going to be writing one-shots and short stories for now. I just can't keep up with the stories as well as my 10-hour school day and music rehearsals(Fine Arts school). I appreciate all the support I've gotten!


End file.
